


Hotchoclate and SR

by JustLynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blind Date, Chatting & Messaging, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLynn/pseuds/JustLynn
Summary: Okay, this one is playing in a online chatroom. ONE SHOT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy. For more, check out my new tumblr!
> 
> https://myunknownalpaca.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy :)

Fridaynight. At 23.30

 **Hotchocolate** : Hello? Anyone up for a talk?

 **SR** : Hey hello!

 **Hotchocolate:** Oh! How are you doing?

 **SR** : I'm good. How are you?

 **Hotchocolate** : I’m good. Just hoped someone willing to talk to. I just came from work

 **SR** : Oh me 2. Hard day?

 **Hotchocolate** : No. Just one of my colleagues is so extremely hot. It turns me on so much, and I don't know if he would like me, in that way.

 **SR** : I have the same thing! So turned on. I wished I could get myself someone to go out with. ;)  
**SR** : If you know what I mean.

 **Hotchocolate** : Hahah;) yes I do. Are you up for a meetup?

 **SR** : hmmm, where are you meaning? Wanna go out? Like dinner? I haven’t eaten yet haha

 **Hotchocolate** : I was more thinking about dancing. :)

 **SR** : I’m not a great dancer. What if you tell me how you look first?

 **Hotchocolate** : how I look? Well, I'm strong. And I look like it. I'm bald. I rock T-Shirts. And my name says the rest. How about you SR?

 **SR** : Well Hotchocolate, I'm pretty small and I like wearing cardigans. But I got hair perfect for grabbing tight ;)

 **Hotchocolate** : hahah. I think I can find myself in that. Where you wanna meet?

 **SR** : Poisons? It is the disco close to me.

 **Hotchocolate** : Okay baby. I’ll see you at 2? How do I know it is you?

 **SR** : I’ll make sure I’ll be wearing something different. I’ll be the guy with glasses, black jeans and a dark blue blouse.

 **Hotchocolate** : Okay. see you soon xoxo

 **SR** : Let's have some fun ;) see ya xx

 _So, a date it is. I need to get my clothes. where the fuck did I leave my pants._  
Oh _here they are. Should I text Morgan? He might have some advice. That is_ weird _though. Isn't it. No, it isn’t it. God, I'm doing i_ t.

 **Reid** : Hey!  
**Morgan** : Hey, kid? what’s wrong?  
**Reid** : I was wondering if I had a date. Would it be normal to go dancing? Like first date?  
**Morgan** : Oeh! You have date! Gonna tell me who is the lucky one?  
**Morgan** : But of course, it is fun and flirty. What are you gonna wear?  
**Reid** : I think some jeans and a normal shirt. But I'm not saying anything about who it is.  
**Morgan** : Okay then, when do you meet up?  
**Reid** : We haven’t made a date yet.  
**Morgan** : Hmm. Well enjoy yourself. And have a nice time! That’s what counts kid!  
**Reid** : Thanks Derek. Have a nice night ;)

 _Okay, it is all right. I’m gonna fix this_. Reid pulls on his blouse. “Time to go.”  
Reid walks out. _Keys, check. Wallet, check. Id-card, check. Always needing that._

Reid walks down the street. God I hope he will see me. Reid pays at the door and walks in to get his coat hung away. Walking further into the club. “Excuse me, can I have a beer” “Sure, ID please?” _Of Course_ “here you go.”

Reid walks around, settling at the bar opposite from entrance. Waiting, for like 10 minutes before getting a tap on the shoulder. “SR? You look damn fine to me.” A hand moves on the lower part of his back. Reid turns his head. “Morgan?” Reid turns around completely “Your Hotchocolate?!” Morgan looks at his shoes. “Never thought about that,” Reid puts his hands to pull Morgan closer. “And what you said… who were you talking about?” Reid whispers in his ear. Morgan looks up. A bit surprised. Pulling Reid closer, pushing him against the corner he was standing. Kissing him hard. Getting his hands on his back. Licking at his lips to get entrance. Pulling Morgan even closer. Before releasing him. “You.” Morgan looks back at him, before locking lips with him again.


End file.
